Big Brother I: United Kingdom
To go home, go to: Home BIG BROTHER I: UNITED KINGDOM ''' '''LONDON 2001 Introduction After the success of the International Jury, BB decided to completely revamp its format by having HMs that represented each participating country. The game would still follow similar rules - each week HMs would participate in an Immunity Challenge where the winner and the HM of his/her choice was immune from eviction, everyone besides the two winners were nominated, the public voted in each eviction, and in the final each country cast its vote for its winner. This season was held in London, England. On Launch Night, 18 HMs from 18 countries entered the Big Brother UK house. It was announced that two HMs would be evicted each week until the Grand Final. Also, the HMs learned that two new HMs would be entering the game in week 3. Finally, the UK HM was given immunity for the week since his country was chosen as the host. Samantha and Mark (Winners of BB4) hosted the first season because they won the previous season and brought it to their home country. From then on, the winner of each season became the host for the following season in their home country. Housemates Immunity Challenges and Winners *Week 1 **Winner - United Kingdom **Immune HMs - UK + Russia *Week 2 **Winner - Finland **Immune HMs - Finland + Norway *Week 3 **Winner - Italy + Spain **Immune HMs - Italy, Spain, Poland, + Slovakia *Week 4 **Winner - Germany **Immune HMs - Germany + Sweden *Week 5 **Winner - Slovakia **Immune HMs - Slovakia + Germany Twists *Night of Lights - Day 10 - BB decided to throw a party for the HMs because they all survived the first week. During the party, one HM was evicted and another was given a pass to the final. *Intruding Nations - Day 14 - By public vote, two out of four (Belarus + Lithuania) potential new HMs entered the house after the newest evictee left. *Power Nation - Day 16 - Poland was given the opportunity to choose who to nominate. She chose Finland, Russia, Italy, Germany, and Sweden. The second part of the twist was that the public would save a HM on Day 18 and she would have to save a HM on eviction night. The public saved Germany and she saved Sweden. *Intruder Eviction - Day 30 - Because Latvia and Estonia were given the chance to enter the game late, one of them was evicted. BB told the rest of the HMs they had to vote to evict one of them. By a vote of 9-3, Latvia was evicted from the BB house. *Housemate Eviction - Day 35 - Instead of having an Immunity Challenge or public vote, the HMs voted to evict one another. For the first round, by a vote of 6-3-2, Spain was evicted. For the second round, by a vote of 9-1, France was evicted. *Extended Immunity - Day 38 - For the final Immunity Challenge of the season, the winner would win Immunity for themselves and another HM for 2 weeks (until the final) instead of 1 week. Grand Final Voting Final Scoreboard